edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth wall
Very common in the show, the characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy break the fourth wall. This is the list of all the times they broke the wall. Please improve this article by adding the 4th wall breaks in the series. Thanks. Season 2 Knock Knock Who's Ed? After Double D brings up the obvious solution of going to his house to watch the movie, Eddy comments "What? And ruin the plot?", refering to the plot of the episode. One + One = Ed *When Eddy picks up the bra, he says "Whoo Hoo! PG13!" *A checkerboard transition (very simarler to Cartoon Network's old screen icon), while Edd says "An original scene transition, interesting." Know it All Ed After Rolf washes dishes, Eddy considers this as a crime and says "25 cents, or 25 days in the pokey!" Double D (with a rock on his head) interrupts and tells him "Wrong cartoon, Eddy". This is a reference to Quick-Draw McGraw by Hannah Barbara. Hands Across Ed Rolf says that his audition is a "The traditional dance of the hairless otter," Eddy tells him "Cut! No budget for subtitles!" This is a gag referring to the fact no one knows what Rolf says in his native language. Key To My Ed When Eddy is running from the Kankers, Jonny, who is asleep, lands in his arms and Eddy says "Does this guy sleep through the whole show?" Scrambled Ed Ed tells the watchers of the show "Do not adjust your set." Urban Ed After Ed drops an anvil (trying to immitate a pigeon), Eddy shouts "Ed, you're gonna hurt somebody! This ain't a cartoon!" This is a reference to the show itself, as the exact opposite of Eddy's statement is true. Hot Buttered Ed After Edd finally admits "Kevin stole our spot, Eddy tells Double D "That's exactly what I said 20 pages ago," referencing the script filled pages made for the voice actors. Fa, La, La, La, Ed While Ed attempts to kiss Double D (via missletoe), he tells Ed "Someone may be watching!" This is a reference to the good ol' watchers that are watching the episode. Cry Ed Double D complains "I think I've lost 10 pounds this season!" refering to season 2. This is somewhat ironic, considering it's the last episode of season 2. Season 3 Wish You Were Ed At one point of the episode, Double D mutters "Let me salvage what is left of this plot." Momma's Little Ed When Eddy's own guilt takes over, he tells Double D that Kevin made those sticky notes. However Double D breaks the fourth wall (again) by saying "But Kevin wasn't even in this show, Eddy". For Your Ed Only Kevin mumbles "This show needs subtitles," after being tied to a tree by Eddy. Jonny also breaks the fourth wall earlier after going into China Via: slamming into the ground. He says "Wow! China! Just like in the cartoons!" This is true, as several cartoons use the gag of bashing through the entire planet to get to the other side. It Came From Outer Ed When Eddy tells Double D at the beginning to "stick to the script", he could either be referring to the script of the episode or the lines were rehearsed. (Like in a play.) Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? In an attempt to get Ed's dollar (to buy fudge for his sister and her persnickity friend), Eddy tells Ed "Let me take that for ya so it doesn't contaminate those badly drawn fingers," referencing the animation. If It Smells Like an Ed Ed quotes "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponser!" The half hour special takes a commercial break (usually) right after Double D's next quote where he complains about the said commercials. Season 4 An Ed in the Bush When the first sequence ends, Ed states it, saying, "End of first sequence and fade to black", which it does. Ed Overboard Eddy says "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" after being urged by Double D. Eddy refers to the FCC standards . They Call Him Mr. Ed Jimmy puts up a picture of the Vancouver skyline, the city where Ed, Edd n Eddy is made. The Good Ol' Ed After Edd find the Canadian Squirt Gun, Ed comments "If only it were 2nd season!". The Canadian Squirt Gun was indeed debuted in the season 2 episode Know it All Ed. Robbin' Ed Double D quotes "I know, we do this in every show!" refering to the Thingamajig scam. Double D exaturates this as not every episode has a scam. A Case of Ed Ed might have broken the fourth wall by saying "That's some good T.V. right there" Here's Mud in Your Ed At the end of the episode Double D says"An iris-in would be appropriate now don't you think?" The screen goes black and shrinks onto a circle of Eddy. This is how many cartoons end. After Eddy is consumed by the black screen, Double D adds "Thank you." Stuck in Ed Eddy breaks the fourth wall (and refers to ''"Ed in a Halfshell") ''by saying: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?". They did not win a Emmy Award, but the episode was nominated for a Leo Award in 2001. This became the wiki's "featured article" quote. Take This Ed and Shove It In a deleted scene, Eddy tells Danny Antonucci to wake him up, even to the point of bribing him with a quarter, only to end up pulling out a jar of Aunt Bonni's Prunes Season 5 Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed At the near end of the episode, after Ed finds Double D's hat, Eddy tells him "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" referencing that the episode's almost over. Who's Minding the Ed? Eddy breaks the fourth wall again when he complains about how he had to deal with Double D on his back throughout the whole episode. Truth or Ed After Ed munches on a sandal, Eddy mutters "Ignore him, just stick to the script." This is a reference to the voice actors' scripts. All Eds Are Off During the bus ride, Ed says, "Don't touch that dial, kids!" Run Ed Run At the beginning of the episode, Eddy says "Well don't blame me, I didn't write this script". Ironically, the 4th wall is literally broken later, as the Eds break the sky to reveal TV static. A Fistful of Ed Edd breaks the fourth wall after Eddy drives the Kankers away. Jimmy breaks the fourth wall after Kevin left when he said "End Scene". After which it did. Look Before You Ed At the end of the episode, Rolf says "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." Specials The Eds are Coming Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "Don't look at the camera. Don't look at the camera..." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in an "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container (a reference to many cases of the sort, usually saying "emergency", not "movie"). After they open it, the find they peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie". *Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie to achieve being popular. *Eddy gets out from under the Billboard and says "I'm starting to hate slapstick." *In the end, Plank told Jonny that the movie was over, and Jonny replies by saying "What Movie?". This quote shows that Jonny was unaware of the fact that they were in a movie. Category:Incomplete lists